Kingdom Hearts: Fate of Destiny
by MegZakuro
Summary: What happens when the heart intervenes in everything done? P.S: I am aware of grammatical mistakes, English isn't my main language, but I try! Rated T for some language and Riku's remark, anything else might pop up. Other genres will be kept secret ;


MegZakuro: Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since you last heard from me, I hope I have improved in writing! Well, off with disclaimers-

Sora and Riku: I want to do it!

MegZakuro: Fine by m-

Ai, Kya and Theo: Me too!

MegZakuro: I'll do it! Geez, no need to fight. Starting off, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 2, it's plot or characters. However, I do own my original characters, Ai, Kya, Theo, Kaiya and any other original character mentioned in the story and any edits made to the original plot, which means my storyline.

Note: The first chapter is entirely based on the first world of the game, with some differences I have made that you will notice along.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Fate of Destiny**

**(Chapter 1): ****Destiny's Bonds**

A vast, dark emptiness… Seven princesses, one crossroads… Many doubts conceived in a young soul, a cold shiver announcing what has come. Yes, he breathes in hopes that everything would soon end. His positive spirit keeps him from breaking down. Simply smiling and grasping confidently his weapon's hilt, the boy crosses the path, over to the materialized darkness that slept within the light, which shone strong as the radiant sun. Family, friends, memories, all forged into that blade to battle against what wishes to be a complete self, with only a single component missing: a heart.

At long last, the creature perishes, eclipsing to the greater darkness and longing for the boy's pure soul to share its fate. He shouts for help, with nothing but silence answering his pleads. Why? All faith is held weakly on a thin string soon to break. Just as his vision has been blurred by a thick fog, an unknown force grasps him, urging his heart to not give in. Looking up to the strange, new savior, he held its faithful grip, slowly feeling how common sense and emotions flowed back into order. The calm poundings in his chest laid a hand for his breathing to moderate, invading of serenity his whole body. Almost there, just a little more to pull further for the particular sensation of that breeze to cover his face…

His eyelids battled against the dark and hopelessness, feeling closely how he was returning. A large burst of sun-rays soon welcomed his eyes, yet something familiar is nearby, blocking the light from entering his pupils…

´´Here you are! ´´ said a familiar female voice.

The boy, soon realizing he was back to his hometown, bolted in surprise. ´´Kairi! What are you doing here? ´´

´´Nothing, just checking over you, Sora´´ Kairi answered, bending to cross her legs comfortably on a spot next to him on the soft, white sand. What a relief, now he wouldn´t have to force his legs up, he thought. ´´Riku and I thought something happened, so I went around looking for you´´

´´Man, I completely forgot about the raft, sorry´´ Sora said, shaking his head in an attempt to make the past thoughts go away.

´´No biggie, I'm sure Riku would understand'' Kairi assured, looking at Sora securely.

´´You said _I'd _understand? ´´a new male intervened, half saying, half asking; Riku it was.

´´You will Riku, won't you? ´´ Kairi asked ´´I mean, look at him, he's beat!''

´´Sure is´´ Riku said in a mocking tone ´´Why do you think he's worn out, though? ´´

´´Gee, work I guess? ´´ Kairi answered matter-of-factly.

´´That´s the thing: What type of work would he do _sleeping_? ´´ Riku said, urging to let out a laugh forcefully hidden.

Sora, being a guy, understood things quicker than Kairi and immediately showed alarm clear in his eyes. ´´Riku, you're sick, cut it out!''

´´No point in hiding your true nature, Sora´´ Riku remarked, finally exploding into laughter.

´´Get serious sometime´´ Kairi said, though not understanding Riku's little joke, couldn´t help but laugh along at how joyous he seemed.

´´Anyway, bet you listened carefully, I'm sure Sora already confessed something´´ Riku stated, looking at Sora straight in the eye.

´´Actually´´ Sora began, walking over to the newcomer ´´I was going to confess-´´

´´Hear, hear! Your love for Kairi, wasn't it? ´´ Riku cut him off, his voice trembling with teasing expectation.

´´N-no! ´´ Sora contradicted, defending his position. ´´I was going to tell you guys-´´ Wait, why did he stop? He couldn't very much tell the reasons, but then he saw flashbacks of his apocalyptic dream creeping to disturb his mind from any peace possible. ´´I didn't know my heart held such darkness; those shadows were haunting everywhere…´´

Quick as could be, his deliberation was interrupted by a swift hit on the base of the head by Riku.

´´Snap out of it Sora, what's up with you? ´´ Riku insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, expecting a fast reply.

´´ I don´t know! It´s what I've been trying to tell you all this time…´´ Sora said, feeling a deep sense of emptiness as the dream consumed more space inside his head.

´´Sure, some story you have there´´ Riku said ´´Why don't you get these logs and tie them to the raft? That way you'd do something for humanity´´

´´What'll you do? ´´ Sora asked, referring to both his friends.

´´You might say what we already did´´ Riku said ´´While you dozed off, Kairi gathered the missing provisions and I collected other supplies, which means we ended up doing your work´´

´´Didn't you say we both had things to do? ´´ Sora asked, feeling how his head spun inside a swarm of ideas.

´´Nah, I just wanted to tip you into doing something'' Riku answered.

´´What else will Kairi do? ´´ Sora asked, half curiously, half protestant.

Riku, seeming to be ashamed of Sora in the most laid back way, clicked his tongue several times. ´´You aren't quite a gentleman Sora, shame on you´´

Sora's cheeks steamed red, for even if Riku expressed those statements jokingly, it was the very truth: ever since Kairi moved to the island, Sora crushed on her. At the beginning, she had feelings for Riku, but he didn't experience anything towards her except friendship and she herself concluded that what she thought was love was actually a close sense of brotherliness. In the meantime, Riku and Kairi had internal battles so their strong laughs wouldn't escape into Sora's ears, producing no sound at all.

With Sora's mixed thoughts ended, his mind became more open and now the silence had another meaning: with a decisive stare he and Riku remained locked upon, Kairi was made knowledgeable of what they were thinking.

´´The usual? ´´ Kairi asked, despite knowing the evident answer.

´´You bet´´ Riku responded.

At his reply, Sora prepared in a racing position: left knee bent forward, right leg trailing back to keep balance and hands steadily on the left leg.

´´Ready? ´´ Kairi announced, looking at both boys' energetic nature. With nothing more to be inquired, she shouted the last word more vigorously still: ´´Go! ´´

Having the last bit of excitement added by Kairi's final word, the boys rushed their race across the beach's coast, feeling the warm tides of salt water against their covered feet and burning sun high above contact their bodies in a way that made them eager to continue the match all the way towards the end of the cliff that laid nearby. Nothing would ever ruin moments like these for them; never.

This was a regular day in the lives of teenagers Sora, Riku and Kairi. As inhabitants of the tranquil Destiny Islands, serene moments always filled their days of many stories to tell. Local people remained at the highest disposition to assist newcomers and tourists, helping create a friendly environment in which anyone from different cultures felt the sense of belonging. Children and teenagers also had their small getaway among the islands to play, talk and gossip and do all the sort of activities. This place was a small islet located few meters away from the mainland, connected by a bridge built over the brilliant sea.

Sora was an optimistic 14 year old boy who boasted an amazingly energetic personality for his age and a way to see the good side of everything to the point at which a girl called him weird. His vibrant blue eyes, full of an uncommon self gleam, constantly reflected his inner self. This was a contrast with his spiky chocolate brown hair, which if examined for few seconds would make anyone see how it stuck out at many different angles. If anyone thought his hair made him characteristic from an island homeland, then they hadn't taken notice of his tan skin that really made his eyes cast a special effect on any unaware viewer.

Riku on the other hand, was a cool and collected 15 year old that kept stand as the oldest of the trio. One to keep things in his own hands and not to sweat situations much, Riku was easily seen as the most laidback yet wisest of the three, despite his ongoing joker side. He was always up for a challenge but knew when to take a step down and think things through. At first gained Sora's jealousy because he always had the girls' attention, but two things happened: first, he wasn't very interested in those girls beyond finding them pretty and Sora began crushing on Kairi since she arrived, making this a topic to both help his friend and poke some fun. The first effect he had on girls was due to his lively and sharp electric blue eyes, which really made them, after even brief eye contact, feel struck by a thunderstorm. Yet again, this may have been caused by the side effect of his short silver hair, which by slightly covering his eyes made these look lighter still. Both elements combined, though, were even more enhanced because of his remarkably built body, result of jogging around the beach and training every weekday with his wooden sword, and his tan skin, also product of the exercise.

Kairi, also 14, was the only female presence in the group, making her the only way to create a balance among the male hormones. Her way of being was more calm compared to the boys, which was why she would rather stand around to watch their matches and keep an eye other than join in. Years ago she had moved to the islands with her grandmother from a land not even she couldn't remember. The same day, her friendship with the boys, especially Sora, was genuinely remembered when a meteor shower erupted that night and they both made a promise to each other. Since then, they're inseparable. She and Sora both shared the uncommon gleam in their eyes, though hers were a darker shade of shade of blue, covered partially by her rosy-red hair, leveled at her cheeks. And it was observable how much more delicate than the boys she was, for her skin, despite all the time in the islands, had remained light peach with hints of pink on her cheeks.

As teenagers themselves, the great enigmas of life pursued them with disturbing questions about their existence that tended to distract them from more simple topics, inquiries such as: Why did they exist? Was there anything else for them out there? Were they meant to fulfill a purpose? Wanting to seek answers, they began an audacious project that was sure to change their lives: the decision was to build a raft that would take them around what they believed to be other worlds, so they could know for sure if there were many different sights to see apart from the known. At this point, Kairi was their hope, for the reason that, even if she didn't remember where she was from, the fact that she was born someplace else made them certain of the existence of many lands apart from theirs.

With all the anticipation and preparations nearing their final touches, days seemed like minutes when the day before their departure arrived. That same day, Riku decided to take a walk around the main island's beach, making sure it wasn't during the rush hour so he could have a quiet moment with himself, leaving Sora and Kairi on a conversation of their own before he decided to go over and re-join them to speak about their expectations for next day's trip. When he was almost done with his route, many thoughts started to grow in his conscience, so he decided it was best to stop and keep slowly with his venture. No wonder he had been worried: he didn't think much of it before, but then he remembered how their plans were arranged secretly from their parents. How would they feel? When they no longer saw their ´children´ safe at bed? Secure at home? He tried pushing the thoughts away. Not a good time to think about this, he thought, not the day before. But he realized the deliberations were better off out of his head. He looked up at the sky: it was twilight, his favorite time of the day. He always felt it as the end of each moment's worries, where everyone retreated peacefully at home to spend time with family, friends and loved ones; just to take it easy.

´´I wonder…If everything will be fine´´ Riku spoke out loud to the air. ´´I was sure, but now I'm thinking of everything we'll leave behind. Today this all seems so…big''

Looking up again at the passivesun made him feel less self-conscious, but he thought it was best to not let away any more doubts so the messages weren't carried to unwanted listeners. Despite all the constant thinking, a feeling of being incomplete increased inside his chest and deeper into his heart, insisting that something important would occur to him, which added, as to what he called, the simple worries of being away from home. He sighed and pushed the questions away; thinking more significant ideas should enter his head, something more… positive.

´´Don't worry, about a thing'' Riku began chanting a popular island song. ´´'Cause every little thing is gonna be alright'' Taking a deep breath and smiling, he gained a better composure. ´´The old man was right; I should take it easy and I can't run away after all we've done to make this work ´´

Back at the islet, Sora and Kairi kept a dialogue about their share of worries respect to the upcoming journey, while being seated on the small wooden dock that housed theirs and the other children's and teen's boats. Even though the two boys were her friends, she had more intimacy with Sora, for some reason, talking with him was just easier and made her feel very good.

´´Kairi, why do you think you don't know anything about your home? ´´ Sora questioned. Now that he thought more frequently about it, he couldn't see how not even a piece of memory from her old homeland had not been retrieved into her head.

´´Sora, you know I simply can´t remember´´ Kairi said, rather uncomfortable. Just to imagine how frustrating it was to not know where she had spent part of her life made her feel a little bad about discussing the subject.

´´Sorry´´ Sora said, glancing away from her eyes. Surely, there were several reasons as to why she wouldn´t remember, right?

´´It´s okay, you don´t have to, I mean, if we don't remember something, it´s for a cause, right? ´´ Kairi said.

´´Yeah, I guess´´ Sora said thoughtfully. ´´But, doesn't it bother you not to know anything? ´´

´´Sometimes it does, but hey, I'm happy here, so, why fuss for something that's already gone? ´´ Kairi answered, looking at him with very deep looking eyes.

´´I think it's because you shouldn't forget where you're from´´ Sora stated, trying to sound logical.

´´You are right, but I feel very happy to have you by my side´´ Kairi said, raising the left corner of her mouth to a half-smile.

Sora, caught of guard by the sudden commentary, thought of something to now show his original reaction. ´´What about Riku? ´´

Kairi chuckled and looked at him, extremely happy at what he had said. ´´You know you are both special for me´´. Not even expecting it, Sora saw Kairi approximate him and reach towards his right cheek, planting a soft kiss on it. ´´Please, don't ever change´´ He felt how he blushed more than he ever had, even more than when Riku would make fun of his feelings for her. Boy did that feel good!

At finishing her unexpected action, she stood up, quickly followed by Sora. They walked away from the port and went into the sandy coast, talking as they did until Riku's familiar figure was distinguished from a far distance. He motioned where exactly he was by waving one of his muscular arms. As they walked towards him, he did the same, so they met up faster on a common point.

´´It's settled? ´´ Riku asked, decisively looking at the duet.

´´Yep, it'll be tomorrow morning´´ Sora responded, nodding at the same time.

´´Guess that'll be all, see you tomorrow, I´ll go eat something and catch some sleep´´ Kairi said, rubbing her eyes as an attempt to ´scare away´ the tiredness.

´´We should all rest up. Remember then, tomorrow morning at seven, alright? ´´ Riku said, turning to walk away, when it seemed he had kept something in mind and turned back. ´´No telling our parents or we'll screw up everything´´

´´Riku, we all agreed not to say a word. Never thought you'd be the one to worry´´ Sora reminded.

´´I think all this doesn't have me being myself, I definitely need sleep. See you both tomorrow´´ Riku answered back in a hurried tone. With this said, they all walked together in the direction of the bridge connecting the main island. Almost reaching the bridge, Sora saw Riku take a halt. He spun, trying to see what was wrong.

´´Yo, Sora! ´´ Riku shouted. No, it definitely was a misunderstanding. What would ever go mistaken with Riku?

´´Yeah? ´´Sora shouted back a little surprised, for a flash of yellow aimed at has direction before landing on his open hands. Examining the object closer, he saw it was a star shaped fruit with large green leaves on the top and one of the sides. ´´A paopu fruit, what for? ´´

´´You know what they say: if you share it with someone special, your destinies become one´´ Riku shouted back. ´´Bet you´ve made your pick! ´´

´´Huh? ´´ Sora said, all confused.

Riku simply laughed at his response as he continued his way home; jubilantly running as he did so. In many aspects though he denied it, Sora knew Riku was still a child at heart. Not really finding a need for it, Sora took a quick glance at the fruit, continuing his way far behind his friends, Riku a little speck of colors and Kairi unseen, and dropped the fruit into the ocean´s waves to be carried to a more deserving owner. His heart was unconditionally convinced that by his own efforts Kairi would accept him.

As the fallen twilight morphed gently into night, Sora was close to reaching the main island, staring down at the bridge's wooden planks as he heard the soft waves crashing smoothly against the thick logs that maintained it supported. He did wonder if similar beauties would be found in those new lands, because he thought there was nothing like home. Fortunately, his house was just a left turn away from the downtown, which he had already entered. For the first time since a very long while, he started to fully apprehend his homeland; shops, restaurants and family businesses lying on either side of the roads. The happy looks on everyone's faces and how younger children happily waved at him… These were some of the simple things of his island life he would certainly miss. Without even perceiving it, he soon arrived home, appreciating the small fence that guarded the entrance. He pushed the gate by, allowing it to make a twitching sound while settling back in place. Definitely wanting to take everything in, he saw just how beautiful his mother's garden was, full of wildflowers of every type; he laughed. No wonder she flaunted about it every time she got along with the neighbors. Steadily, he kept on the way to the door, seeing its exposed frame and having anyone feel welcome. A wider smile crept onto his lips as soon as sensing the scent of his mother's homemade cooking. He couldn't help it: no matter how sad he was to leave her without notice, a promise was made with the others that once in the plan, always in.

´´I hope she's in the kitchen´´ Sora spoke softly. It would hurt him more than necessary to see her joyful face. Not wanting to raise suspicion, he made an effort to change his voice into a carefree tone. ´´I'm home!''

´´Hey honey how was your day?'' She replied. His pleads had been answered: by the distant sound of her voice, he could tell she was deep into her cooking and scrubbing dirt from the dishes and other cooking utensils like pots and pans, which he was sure she had used.

´´The usual! ´´ Sora shouted back. He definitely didn't want to keep it up, not now…

´´Oh, okay! Dinner will be ready in a bit, so I'll call you over!'' She said in her classical joyous voice, evidently continuing with her housewife chores. He couldn't believe he would be another reason to silence such happiness, not after his father had abandoned them such a long time ago with no explanation, he'd be doing the same actions…

With no desire to talk whatsoever, he tiptoed the spiraled stairs and to the right into his room. His own private getaway was much like the rest of the house: entirely surrounded in colorless wood (how storms and rain hadn't affected the structure, he did not know) with a large rectangle shaped window, offering a full view of both the islet and moon. Next to it was placed his bed, covered by a plain white quilt and a fluffy, feather filled pillow on top. The fresh wind constantly blowing from outdoors served as a natural source of ventilation. Whenever rain poured, he pulled a special screen all islanders used for protection against this. All his clothes were crammed in a wooden dresser at the left corner, under a toy boat that hung on the ceiling, which years ago, when a toddler, he had built with his father. More recently, he had crafted two plush toys, meant to be a boy and girl, and placed them inside the boat. To him, both creations meant him and Kairi on the voyage they would soon take.

Feeling each of the floorboards beneath his feet, he reached his bed and lay down, sensing how the quilt brushed his skin and how the pillow relieved any heavy sensation in his head. Sighing at the relief, he gazed up at the boat, recalling Kairi's previous words. Preferring much to think of something else, his eyes switched from view, their destination being the window little distance away. They dilated in fear and shock, giving the impression of nearly becoming two onyx rocks: a storm broke into the sky, but not the average type everyone he knew was used to: most of the sky was covered in thick grey clouds, none releasing any rain, which made it stranger altogether. Thunder roared through the sky, and veins of lightning tainted the sky with flashes of white, striking with tremendous force aquatic and terrestrial surfaces. Still the most bizarre of things missed: above the paopu section of the islet, remained suspended an abstract multicolored void, sucking grand parts of landmass into its deadly core. Fear reined him, for even though downtown remained unaffected, he thought of the trip and then…

´´The raft! ´´ Sora exclaimed, accidently raising his voice. Petrified as first, he realized how his mother hadn't heard him.

´´Dinner's ready! ´´ He heard her yell from below. How couldn't she take notice of the storm? Probably she misunderstood it for strong wind.

Stepping slowly off the bed, he thought of the fastest way to make his escape, running almost unconsciously to grab hold of the window frame. Looking down at the ground, a gulp was sent down his dry throat. He was two stories high, but, it wasn't that much of a fall, right? In that case, why so nervous? After all, he had jumped from that height times ago when he and Riku, long ago, pretended to be spies, sending each other messages and then leaping to action. What was he thinking? This time, the jump was for something more serious than make believe games.

Both his eyes shut close to try and ease the pain erupting in his chest. A slow mumble passed his lips with simple words to transmit his feeling: ´´I'm sorry mom´´. The decision made, he pushed himself out the frame with all the strength he could, and, as he fell, his senses captivated how the wind bristled his hair and closed his terrified eyes. This was soon gone when his feet felt the burn of the impact rising inside them and innately bent to allow him a proper position to start running. When his legs came to motion in no time he was downtown, passing by horrified viewers of the storm. Would they just stay there?

No matter what, his heart's impulse was to figure and fix everything now. Why him? Surely, anyone else could've helped, but in those moments, he was alone. Already on the mainland's side of the bridge, his bravery all gained up and propelled the tensed legs, permitting him to go farther and faster still. The only noise he could hear was that of the storm, even the ocean was silenced by its ferocity and the wooden planks feared to cast any sound under his feet. When setting foot on the islet, his instincts led him to the port.

As soon as arriving, he noticed Riku's boat missing. Groaning in frustration, he turned right and intentionally headed at the paopu section; for some reason that was the best place where he imagined Riku at no matter the moment. Halfway there, a dark figure stood on his way as a diversion keeping him from reaching his destination. As quickly as a film set on fast forward, the strange shape acquired a more tangible form, stretching out to a set of twisted antenna, a small rounded head and body which in extension had short arms and legs with pointed hands and feet at the end of each limb. No mouth or nose was distinguished, but the most evident trait the creature had was a set of glowing yellow eyes that seemed to seek any living creature around, and undoubtedly it had acknowledged him. When its eyes rested on Sora's, he couldn't stop a rush of adrenaline going throughout his body and a cold chill slithering down his spine. All this was a strangely structured déjà vu… hadn't he had this feeling before? And the same being before his eyes, as it stood at front of him now? Analyzing the situation he was put into, the conclusion was nearly automatic: this peculiar life form was the very same one encountered in his dream earlier that same day. He dreaded the possibility of anything similar to his dream taking place in real life, for all that hopelessness to fall across, for the same creatures to take stand of humans by eliminating them… He had to snap out of it; what a very nice gift, to be able to see the destruction of everything.

His musing was cut short by a sudden intent of a pounce from the creature. Oh, so in reality it was hostile too? He shielded his face with both arms, balling up his fists in case the situation got rougher, and rapidly felt an extra weight contained inside his right fist, sensing it as the wooden sword that infinite times he would before use as a weapon in make-believe games with the other islanders, more recently coming to use as a way to spar with Riku. How did it get there? It didn't matter at the moment. At the abrupt response from his attack, the creature recoiled from Sora, pacing back while emitting a low hissing sound in its throat. He didn't feel like a fight would be the correct thing to do at the moment, for he was more worried about Riku, so, he saw the wooden shack that served as a direct and short connection to the paopusection and ran for it. He was aware of how the creature gave him chase from behind, keeping close at his heels. In no time he reached the creaking entrance door and slammed it shut. Curiously, the creature didn't follow. Though he was glad at the small peaceful moment, he knew he had to be swift in order to reach the section on time. He set off once again, not thinking while he moved or taking notice of the dim surroundings, his feet thudding noisily on each of the loose planks that connected as a spiraled staircase. Immediately, he reached the door leading to the section and, aggressively, slammed the door open. At this level, the breeze blew more violently, pushing asides weak palm trees and scattering millions and millions sand grains, giving the feeling of a strong desert sandstorm. A small colored speck nearly at the border of the section was shown as Riku, who calmly stood beneath the void while staring out into the ocean, leaving open the question: How come he wasn't absorbed into this alternate version of a black hole? Not really thinking of an answer, he walked several steps until he was merely three paces away.

´´What are you doing here? Where's Kairi? ´´ Sora asked angrily. How could Riku be so calm when their island's existence was being sucked away?

´´She's supposed to be at home, isn't she? All safe and warm with the old lady ´´ Riku answered rather peculiarly, ignoring Sora's first question.

´´What do you mean by she's safe and warm? The island's getting destroyed and here you are, perfectly normal as if you don't care about what's happening! ´´ Sora retorted. Now Riku had done it.

´´Take it easy Sora, never seen you with your buttons that pushed down. Either way, the door has opened, and now we can go to other worlds without worries´´ Riku said calmly, a very different tone from Sora's.

´´On top of everything, you're talking nonsense? That's low, Riku, very, _very _low'' Sora said, not finding reason in what Riku had said.

In a way Sora found rather annoying, Riku spat out frenzied laugh with a slight sinister edge. ´´All you have to do is trust the darkness! After all, what is our world without it? People are afraid because it's uncertain! I mean, can't you see? It can take us to worlds and places that not even in our craziest dreams we imagined of visiting! ´´

Sora, astounded by Riku's commentary, got the impression that he really didn't know who his friend was, as if he was a completely different person. ´´Riku, stop this madness and let's go, we have to find Kairi! ´´

However, Riku seemed zoned out in a different universe, a world of his own. ´´I'm not afraid of it''. Then, his eyes shifted to hold on Sora's. He was sure he could see them a darker shade of electric blue, somehow. ´´Take my hand and we'll make it. We'll reach her and all the other worlds out there!''. Eagerly, his left arm extended and his hand broadened as if he were offering a handshake.

Even if it felt against his free will, Sora walked the three missing paces to stand few centimeters away from his friend, and elongated his right arm to meet Riku's at the center, tightly gripping the outstretched hand. Just as contact was made, a strange black vortex swirled around them, beginning to match the dark void's colors.

Then, Riku's lips outstretched to a little curved smile. ´´Don't be afraid´´

Nevertheless, the experience wasn't pleasant for Sora, who felt how his guts twisted in an uncomfortable fashion, as when an empty stomach has its chemicals all spread out to stab the surrounding walls. It became worse when the dark mist reached above his waist and he had the sensation of nausea cuddled up in his throat, waiting to be expulsed to the outside space. ´´Riku n-no! ´´ Sora closed his eyes, in hope that all the successions taking place were just a large part from a bad dream, or better said nightmare, trying to mess up his mind. But what caused his eyes to open and cut everything out from his mind was when he sensed Riku's hand missing, and instead of his friend's certain grip, a steely, rough presence substituted the toy sword in his other hand: a real weapon. But not like the one in his dream, this one was very peculiar indeed: what he had felt was a grey grip surrounding a large gold hilt, at which end hung a silver mouse shaped keychain. The blade wasn't very long, but had good reach; at least, it was longer than his arm, he noticed. Its tip, instead of a sharp edge, consisted of a key, which, in place of having a common key detailing, had a crown shape marked throughout. Up until he had finished the examination, he hadn't been aware of how amazingly light the new weapon was. But, even with the acquisition of the artifact, he was stressed to think what might have happened Riku, after vanishing in such a strange way…

Signs seemed to be travelling among the wind, he thought, and surely one of them he had heard in a strange, whispering voice, either in, or outside his head: ´´Keyblade…the mightiest weapon…key to all worlds´´

Gazing and keeping a steady look at his newfound weapon; he clenched it tighter, then finding he felt comfortable with his hand fastened around it while his arm relaxed, oddly enough. Intuition played a role, somehow, for it was persistent in him going to that secret place hidden among the bushes of the islet; what for? Especially in such a moment, that place would still bring back happy memories from his early childhood: there, in that place, ten years ago, he and Kairi bonded to protect each other from any harmful situations. He remembered that day in which she had first moved in and both sought hiding in that cave from the meteor shower crashing outside. While it happened, they grabbed stones and traced each other along a small side of the cave wall. Nevertheless, what nobody knew was that just the day before, during a search of a mushroom provision, he had walked into the cave and, with a stone as done before, traced a paopufruit in a hand that Kairi's drawing of him gave to his drawing of her, which he found as a two sided meaningful component: one, as the only missing piece of his promise, and a demonstration that he was really interested in her….

Reality knocked the door when his heart raced against the set of fragile ribs. Déjà vuthoughts and feelings arrived to him as previously occurred when, in no time, another of the creatures previously seen swiftly swept by him, sending a wave of anger and solitude torment his being, sensations that halted when it stood some feet away from him. Before his muscles reacted to attack it, and as quick as multiplying rain drops, more of the shadows came to visualization, one by one gathering around him, like a series of planets revolving around the center: their precious sun, but this time, the sun was the one they all wanted to extinguish. Anxiety overflowed, not believing what had to be done. No more running away, this time he had to counter any fear he had ever built up, once and for all. If finding Kairi and Riku and visiting other worlds implied this, he would securely admit the risk. Earlier than the attack planned by the shadows was put in motion he took two long steps forward and, aiming the Keyblade at the closest one, struck it at the center of the body, after which it evaporated and a pink heart rose to the sky, disappearing to form a part of the non-existent. The shadows, even not seeming like intelligent creatures, appeared surprised by Sora's fast reaction, and so a second shadow leaptat him and ended in the same previous result. Quickly and effectively, each shadow disappeared, but no faster did they extinguish compared to the amount that showed up: over the death of one, over five or ten would take its place. As expected, Sora felt his energies wearing off at resisting such a sudden battle in little time and seeing as a mass of over one-hundred Heartless charged to gain at him, he made his up his mind with the fact that reaching the secret place was the safest option. Holding the Keyblade close to his body, he lunged for the door of the shack and due to his panicking was careless enough to leave it open for the horde of creatures to follow him in. He had literally flown over the flight of stairs to avoid getting caught by the ambush. Out on the sand, he ran towards the bushes of the secret place, listening to the gathering of shadows chase him down.

He scrambled up a small set of stairs that led the direction to the secret place, and, before reaching, saw among the bushes a silver gate guard the entrance to the area. Desperately, he threw himself at it and, when opening a gap big enough for him to press through, he jumped through. He remembered the consequences of the previous mistake, so he took brief seconds to gain the little strength he had left and push the gate's doors back to place. Fortunately, the creatures couldn't seem to follow him in, and with this, the sensation of a huge rock crushing his chest was gone.

´´Finally, some peace and quiet for now´´ Sora gasped out; he knew he couldn't even speak well due to his heavy tiredness. He lied against one of the walls and slid down to the sandy floor, sitting down and wrapping his arms around his legs and laying his head on both knees. The frightful feeling of doom had finally decided to abandon him at the time, or so he hoped it would dissipate: how could you have peace of mind when your friends were all destined to some Godforsaken fate? Postponing the reminiscing for another quieter moment, his feet allowed him to make way deeper into the cave. A humid atmosphere, smell of fungus and mushrooms and slippery soil bellow, characteristic of a cave, surrounded him, as he walked forward the tunnel that would lead to the spot where all the children's engravings lay. Getting a good view of that spot, he saw that where a plain rock wall used to be completely undisturbed, a large wooden gateway with gold engravings rested in place. Further in, a figure shocked him with its presence, or rather well _her _presence: Kairi, standing stone-still and gazing emotionlessly at the door. He tried calling her, until a set of footsteps emerged behind him. Turning swiftly, a tall figure covered in a brown hooded cloak blocked the way to the cave's entrance. At that moment, his senses realized how much more mossy everything was, appearing to rotten with every short passing second. Courage stepped up a little, and he spun to face the figure's face, though all he could see was emptiness. Its breathing was moderate with a hissing hint, sending goose bumps and chills all over his body.

´´Who are you? ´´ Sora asked, holding tight onto the Keyblade. ´´What did you do to her? ´´

A soft, whispery voice spoke, disregarding his questions and staring around the cave, nodding at during the examination. ´´Yes, this world indeed has been connected´´. Though he couldn't see his face, Sora knew he was the target his eyes lurked upon. ´´Yet you are young and ignorant. How could it choose you? ´´

´´You might as well answer that! What's happening to my island and why the heck do I have this Keyblade weapon? ´´ Sora replied, infuriated at the man's complex words.

´´If you want answers, ask her´´ the man said, slightly tilting his head at Kairi.

Sora looked worryingly at her, then back at where he expected to find the man, instead finding an empty spot now occupied by more dust than usual. One way or another, the man did incite something in Kairi not speaking to him, for she half turned to look him straight in the eyes. She outreached her hand, trying to hold him, her eyes full of fear and doubt, which concerned him more.

´´Sora…´´ Kairimumbled, her voice being like a grave compared to the merry voice he had been used to for all the years he had known her.

Before any reaction of his, the door slammed open. He swore that moment was the worst of his life: all the despair and sorrow in the universe gave the impression of being crammed in that door, screams, supplications and merciless treating pulled at his heart, voices of men, women and children grasping his mind and tugging it into a horrendous shell of their suffering. Kairilooked as if she flew at him, so he opened his arms and closed his eyes, expecting the impact. Strangely, all he could sense was the wind blowing from the door through his clothes. When his eyes released into vision, there was no sight of her, but he could feel how a magnetic type of energy proceeding from the door drew him in, closer to the origin of all that pain. His eyes closed tightly, trying to evade as much as possible the horrid surroundings. When the screams stopped, his face laid over what he knew was the island's sandy ground. Fearfully, he opened his eyes and yes, undoubtedly it was sand. Pushing himself up, his head gazed around, making him realize he was beneath the void's core, every shade of color enhanced at the short range of distance there now was. Right before his eyes, the Destiny Islands disappeared into nothingness. Looking straightly up, he acknowledged the same gigantic creature that he battled last in his dream: it had many characteristics from the small creatures he encountered earlier, like the black color and glowing yellow eyes, which stared him down like two burning stars, but it's size was more than a hundred times bigger than the other creatures, and it's body was more muscular, but the most prominent trait was a heart shaped hole sliced open among the thorax of it's body. It remained at the ready, waiting for any aggressive sign he might indicate. Sora decisively looked at the Keyblade and prepared to charge.

´´First my friends, now my islands…don't think you'll have me´´ Sora said in a tone that made logical the difference between summer and winter; his was winter. Now he was prepared for anything he for sure would encounter, ready to risk his life so those who lost homes could rightfully gain them back. He ran to strike the beast as he had once experienced, but this time in a lively matter, not fiction; this was his reality now. His words were strong and clear: ´´This is enough! ´´

* * *

Riku had been swallowed through the last contact he had with Sora. There was nothing; absolutely nothing. Cold tickled his body, unwelcome as his tropically-warmed insides suggested. He tried opening his eyes but no difference seemed to be: it all remained the same, blackness in blindness and light. How had he gotten to such place? Now his head throbbed, and for some reason he knew he wasn't either standing or floating: he was weakly suspended in mid-air, head thrown back and legs numb from the rest of him. The islands, it was all he remembered, the fear, all of them disappearing, the people, Kairi, Sora, his friends…

"_Sora… what happened to you?"_

"Fear not, my child"

"_Who's there?"_

"I am your master and savior, Queen Maleficent"

"_Who are you?"_

"Eyes were created for a blessed reason, show so by opening them"

Riku, perplexed, painfully opened his darkened eyes. Blurry at first, he then distinguished the shape of a pale skinned woman grinning greedily at him, revealing two sets of small fangs among her teeth under two blood red lips. Heavy and dark-colored makeup tinted her sharp features, a long hooked nose shooting threateningly out of her face; the woman, or at least she seemed to be, was crowned by two black horns sticking out of head. The dark aura of this woman was completed by the set of a black dress and cloak she bore over her dominant presence. He took in his surroundings, noticing nothing asides stone walls creating a small and high ceiled room, a single opening high up and barred.

Riku focused once again in her words. "You don't seem like a queen to me"

"_You have nerve, boy" _She thought. "Not all queens are like those petty ones written about"

"You consider yourself different?" Riku fixed his eyes intently on her. "And, for your information, I know everything isn't painted roses, thank you"

"My boy, you are much cleverer than that I am aware"

"However it is you assume things about people, I don't want to know"

"Riku, I know everything about you: your friends in Destiny Islands, that Sora and the girl Kairi, the effect her arrival caused on your longing to learn more about the outside worlds" Maleficent stopped, leaning closer to him. "This is why I have brought you to me"

"You might as well have pulled Sora along" Riku said defiantly.

"Ah, I knew that tender point would be discussed" Maleficent said, standing up and picking a black scepter, which previously lied against a stone table, in her hands. "You see, during the lamentable happenings taking place in Destiny Islands, I knew something different would occur, so I set those voids, one of which you were certainly brought by, to seek someone truly possessing the heart to come with me and discover new things. That person turned out being you; of you and your friend, your yearning for broadening yourself was amazing and that amazing strong heart of yours certainly helps"

"If you did that with me" Riku said, looking down. "Why didn't you help the others?"

"I am afraid I can only bring one person with me, otherwise, I would have been _delighted _to bring you a companion"

"This still seems weird to me. What was that place I was in before I came here?"

"That is known, by many with deep knowledge, as a Corridor to Darkness. Nasty way it is for teleporting, but one of the most effective too"

"I wanted to ask" Riku interjected, afraid for a brief period of his past experience "How come I was hanging there, like I was… dead? I couldn't even move until I heard you"

"You see, a heart composes of two sides: light and dark. As an example, dawn can't break without night, and evening cannot come without light. You remained in that state your heart is not able to dominate its darkness very well"

"It sounds cool and everything, but I can't exactly find a book called 'How to Dominate Your Heart' "

Maleficent cackled a laugh. "Riku, controlling darkness and light is as easy as blinking your eyes!"

Riku acted obliviously towards this, staring her plain at the face.

"Well, it is simply done: losing the fear for it. How does a blind person overcome being so? That person stops being afraid of light. How does a child stop believing in monsters in dark places? This is managed by having confidence in darkness, which few accomplish. Why? Because nothing is displayed as it is"

Riku thought more intently, framing himself in her words; she reminded him somehow of the last words he had spoken to Sora before disappearing.

"You were also hanging because, as the majority, you don't really trust your darkness. All you have to do is believe everything has a different way of being seen in light and darkness. That is the key to ruling over your heart's darkness and crossing the Corridors"

"Can that Corridor take me anywhere my friends are?"

"You can't just magically appear anywhere. You must be really determined in finding that person, but you must go over a series of portals before, maybe, localizing the one that connects to the place your friends may be"

"Isn't there another way to travel?"

"And why would you like to know?"

"Well, err, in case Corridors aren't too good for me" Of course he couldn't deny travelling through the Corridors! What a nice experience… not.

"There are these rather strange creations, 'Gummi Ships' they are called, but compared to the corridors they are rather ancient"

"Perfect. How can I get one?"

"Now, not so fast-"

"Riku?"

Both Maleficent and Riku turned on the spot to see where his name was spoken from; Maleficent was at the most furious state Riku had sensed. He, in contrast, felt shock mixed with fear: Kairilay there, supported by the rough stone wall behind her, arms and legs limp, which gave off the impression of a rag doll; her face was drained of all color, the natural pink flush long gone.

"KAIRI!" Riku shouted, sprinting at her and, nearly there, stopped by Maleficent, glaring at him and imposing as a high skyscraper.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Maleficent sneered at him. "You think I was sorry for the attack on Destiny Islands? That is quite an idiotic answer coming from you. You also thought I set up pretty little magic to search for you? Wrong answer! I raid EVERYTHING to find you. Think those voids were the only way to get you? Also wrong! I seized this little girl here" She lifted Kairi's chin on her pale and, Riku thought with horror, clawed hands. "Because I knew just how 'special' she was for you, which would make it all easier for me to get you"

"Why the hell you want me for? And why did Kairi get messed in this?" Riku boiled in anger: he hated other people in business that was supposed to be his own, especially if it was someone close like Kairi or Sora.

"I need a special favor from you, and if you are obedient to my very word, Kairi here will be liberated"

Not too convinced at first, he shouldn't discard options immediately. "Speak"

"Mainly, your islands were destroyed by the rising of the new 'Keyblade Master'. Legends claim each time he or she appears, chaos and justice will be balanced. It is said he has risen once more, and this time it is a young boy, along a suspected company, who carries the Kingdom Key, a very distinguishable Keyblade with the ability to seal connections between worlds, corridors of darkness are among these connections, and he plans on eradicating them since they are all made of darkness. Do remember what I told you. So, my request is for you to unite in his force destroying Heartless and making him think-"

"Whoa, go back" Riku interrupted. "Are those by any chance the creatures that appeared on the island?"

"The very same"

"Why did they attack everyone?"

"It is also the Keyblade Master's responsibility, since he must destroy darkness, to make them disappear too: Heartless are nothing but the improper use of darkness in a materialized way, they become tangible. This happens when the darkness becomes so grand it rules over the body. Heartless feed off hearts, mainly strong hearts like yours and your friend's. That is how they multiply: when they rob someone of the heart, this person becomes a Heartless"

"In that case, why didn't they attack me?"

"Because they sensed my magic: as I said before, I am a queen, Queen of the Heartless and the Darkness itself"

Riku snorted. "Quite a big name"

"Quite useful too"

"Then I have to join with him?"

"And after you are trusted enough by all, defeat him in battle and acquire the Kingdom Key"

"What do you need it for?"

"I won't need it if you don't want your friend to have her heart back"

"Fine, so, you said he would be accompanied, by whom?"

"My Heartless and I have searched; we have found he will be teaming with two girls and a boy, and two assistants of the 'King' from the world of the Magic Kingdom"

"And what is this guy's name?"

"His name is Sora"

* * *

MegZakuro: Il est fini! I hope you enjoy it, do leave reviews if you may, please. I accept critiques since I am interested in improving. However, if you want to flame try and don't; however bad a story may be, the author should deserve equality with others and not to be put down.

Note: The song Riku sings is "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley (may he rest in peace). Something else I would like to note is, you may be wondering why Riku sings the song? Well, I decided to adapt the Destiny Islands into a sort of Caribbean environment, thus having influence of many genres of music like reggae, salsa, merengue and others. How I picture things on Destiny Islands, regarding music, is as follows:

Reggae Music: Accepted widely by teenagers and young adults.

Salsa: Enjoyed mostly by adults and senior citizens.

Merengue: Accepted by most ages on the islands.


End file.
